Two's Company Three's A Crowd
by MarvelSuperHeroes
Summary: Shayla Lestrade running away from a past she never wanted to repeat. Best Friend to Sherlock. She never trusted anyone with her life more than him. When Sherlock starts feeling love towards her,what happen when her past finally catches up with her and she has to choose:Holmes or Moriarty;The man she trusted or the man she fell in love with. SherlockXOCXMoriarty
1. Chapter 1

NOTE- I Do not own Sherlock. And If I did. It would be a good as Mark Gatniss and Steven Moffat's ideas. Also credits goes to Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

3rd POV

Sherlock was lying on the couch as he relaxed with John typing away from another case they had finished. Until a buzzing nosie came around the kitchen. Sherlock decided to leave it so John can get it for himself. The buzzing continued as John sighed and stood up. "For once can you pick up your own phone?" John asked he threw the phone to the relaxed Sherlock. "I didn't asked you to get it,did I? So you could left it." Sherlock remarked as he opened the phone. Seeing that John had gave up on Sherlock and decides to ignore his best mate. Sherlock had received a text.

"I swear Holmes. If you don't tell your annoying brother to get off my back. I will murder you. ~ S.L"

Sherlock smirked at how fast the person can texts. He rolled his eyes at the person's threat. It was usual. Everytime that person text it would be either a insult or an threat. Sherlock texted back. And it would be a text that wouldn't help this person situation right now. So he just texts the person just to pissed them off!

"Back from America? You seemed trouble. Do you want to talk about it? Or you want your Uncle to fix that? -SH"

The person groan in their seat as they were facing Mycroft. The older Holmes. So rapidly text back. With Mycroft disgust Staring at them.

"HOLMES NOT NOW. Yes I did come back. Now Do not get Uncle Greg into this. Can you please help. ~ S.L"

They looked up and saw the disgust face of Mycroft. "Sorry to text at your little tea party." They sarcastically said as their phone buzzed with a text was sent. And it was Sherlock.

"You got yourself in there, get yourself out. You're just as smart as me. Ask him if his diet going well. -SH"

They smirked as they shifted in their seat in a more comfortable position."So Mycroft hows the diet?" They asked tapping their fingers in an annoying beat. Mycroft cleared his throat. "Sherlock asked? Well It is going well." He said. Obviously annoyed with both of them. The person's eyes averted to the room deducing it. "Obviously. I mean if eating cakes almost every day means a good diet. Then well done!" The person said, stopping the annoying beat and clapping for Mycroft. They stood up. "I must be leaving. Before I insult you more than I did the last time I saw you. Good bye Mycroft." And with that they left. With Mycroft shocked at what the person said.

The person walked out into the sun. And walked towards the nearest coffee shop. The person wore a simple blue tank top with white shirt that wasn't button up and that was folded to the elbow to match the black skinny jeans. With black converse. The person wore a thin brown jacket. The person had brown eyes and darkish brown hair.

Entering the coffee shop they ordered a coffee, black and two sugar. They took it out and texted their Uncle even if he was at work. Plus they didn't want to give their uncle a heart attack if they come home late. They went to 221b Baker Street. To meet up an old friend. Actually a old school friend. Sherlock bloody Holmes. They constantly text each other since they both got their first phone.

"Thanks for your help smartarse. I'm stopping by and meeting your doctor/ex-soldier friend. ~ S.L"

Sherlock was still in his position on the couch as John moved from the kitchen seat to his arm chair. Sherlock read the text and replied.

"I detect sarcasm. But fair warning the apartment isn't in good shape.-SH."

The person rolled her eyes as they knew it wouldn't be in good shape. Its Sherlock Holmes we are talking about! As they put their phone in their pocket. While in the apartment Sherlock was warning John a friend was visiting. "John! A friend is coming around. To meet you. I never talked about you to them. So I don't know how they know you. But anyway. She isn't ordinary like the rest of world." John slowly took that all in before answering. "So shes like you?" John asked. As Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes. But they shows emotion. And actually pay attention to other feelings. They wouldn't burst out of a lift story and actually knows about the solar system." John nodded as he continued to read the latest news.

A know was on the door and a old lady answered the door. "Oh hello and John isn't taking any more cases." She replied. "Oh.I'm not here for a case. I'm here to see Holmes. He's an old friend." The person said. "OH. Then come right in." They walked in. "Thank you Mrs Hudson." As they started to go up the stairs knowing Sherlock and John would be there. "I didn't tell you my name." She said obviously shocked. "Oh. Deduced it. I'm like Sherlock. I hanged around him most of the time when I was younger. So I guess he rubbed off me." The person explained. As Mrs Hudson nodded in understand.

Knocking at the door. The face revealed was Sherlock. The person gave the smirk. "Shayla Lestrade." Sherlock whispered then engulfing her into a big hug and swinging her around, as she giggled. "Holmes! Put me down this instance!" She giggled. "No. Why would I do that? I'm having too much fun." She loved to make fun of Sherlock. "Did Mr Holmes showed feelings. Call the press! We need this on the news!" As John watch from his seat as he chuckled. Sherlock dropped her on the floor. Like literally dropped her. "Sherlock!" John said. As he helped Shayla up. "So your the famous John Watson?" Shayla asked. "Erm... I'm not sure about the famous part." She smiled. "I'm Shayla Lestrade." She said shaking John's hand. John watched her and smiled.

"I'm guessing niece to Lestrade? I haven't heard of that name yet." John said. Shayla sat down on Sherlock's arm chair as John stayed standing up. "Tea?" Even if she did have Coffee before. She couldn't refuse a tea. "Oh yes please." Sherlock huffed as he was doing another experiment to keep him busy for a few days before getting another case. "Sherlock Holmes. Why are you still in Pyjamas?" Shayla asked too lazy to even deduce it. He looks up and turn to Shayla to have an snarky answer but seeing an exhausted Shayla in his chair made him think twice.

"Well. I have no where to go anyway. So what is the point?" Shayla gave a small tired smile as she accepted the tea. John and Her went into a nice friendly conversation. "It will be nice to be working with both you and Sherlock." She said after telling him that she and Sherlock practically grew up together. And picked up the skill of deduction. And that she had creative parents calling her Shayla. "You won't though, I never asked you if you want to solve crimes." She rolled her eyes at Sherlock's voice. "Idiot. I got a job at scotland yard. Uncle Greg got me a job. So I can insult people who are vaguely annoying." As Sherlock laughed. "Like Anderson." He said.

Shayla nodded and got more comfortable on Sherlock's seat. "You look tired. You can stay here if you want." John said picking up her empty tea mug. "Thank you John." As she drifted to sleep. John washed up. "You care for her don't you Sherlock?" John asked amused at his friend. "No I don't I just..." Sherlock couldn't find the proper word. "Care for her. Sherlock you do care for her." John said facing his best mate. "Okay. I do. But knowing her for a long time. I still see that fragile girl. I really care about her. Just don't tell anyone. Especially Donovan and Anderson. They will make fun of her." Sherlock warned. Shayla smiled before actually going to sleep. Her love for Sherlock Just grew even more.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE- I Do not own Sherlock. And If I did. It would be a good as Mark Gatniss and Steven Moffat's ideas. Also credits goes to Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

3rd POV

Shayla woke up in Sherlock's Arm Chair. Slowly opening them seeing that Sherlock was still in the same place that she last fell asleep. While John disappeared. She decides that he went out shopping. So taking her phone out she looked at her phone clock. 3:47pm. Knowing she would hungry she wanted to surprise Sherlock. "Lunch?" Her voice made Sherlock jump as he turn his head were Shayla was. There he saw her standing up and fixing her head. "Excuse me?" Sherlock asked as Shayla rolled her eyes. "Lunch you idiot. I sense that you haven't got up in a few hours and you must be starving. Now come on." She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him from his station.

"No. I'm not hungry." Sherlock said. "Fine then Go play around than hang out with your friend." She huffed adjusting her glasses, fixing her coat and was about to leave. But Sherlock knew he might not see her until she decides to visit again. "Alright. But one time." She smiles in victory and Sherlock sends glares at her. Putting his coat and scarf on they both venture out. "Chinese." Sherlock said. "Nope. Thai." She said as they spent five minutes arguing about the food as they both ended up taking Sherlock's food choice."Just this once Sherlock Holmes." She scowled as Sherlock smirked. As they sat down eating. Well just her as Holmes taken to steal her food than order himself some. "No wonder your skinny as a twig." She muttered as she got a text from her uncle.

"Come now Shay. I need a smart mind like you other than Sherlock since this kind of case isn't his liking- Uncle Greg."

"Got to dash. See you Holmes. Would you say to John it was nice meeting him." She said putting her brown jacket on. "Are you going to eat that?" Sherlock asked. She smiled. "Not anymore." As she ran out the restaurant hailing a taxi and disappearing. Sherlock took the Chinese food in a box and brought it back home for him to,eat later when he need to eat. Or meaning when he wants to eat. Shayla stopped off her house, otherwise known her uncle's house, She stayed in her black skinny jeans as she change her top into a plain white top. With a leather jacket and boot/heels. She hail another taxi not bothered to take her own car.

Arriving at Scotland Yard she struts down the working people. As she goes pass people either ignore her or look at her. She rolled her eyes and burst into her Uncle's office and sat down on a chair with a newspaper in hand. Greg wasn't in there yet. So when he entered Anderson and Donovan was trailing behind she surprised him. "Love affair. Quite obvious you know. The ring Also the dead skin on her fingers." Greg jumped as Donovan had her hands on her Anderson just stood there. Rolling her eyes once more behind the newspaper she puts it down and deduced the people who stood in front of her.

"Go on shoot. It's not going to make you any better. Also with almost one hundred people working here can make yourself a murder." Shayla said putting her feet on the coffee table. Greg smirked and tempted to hold back a laugh. "I'm not afraid. Not afraid of you or shooting you." Donovan said. Sneering at Shayla's displeasure. "Oh really? Maybe you should than give yourself a treat with Anderson, maybe with you ending up on your knees." Shayla smiled as she whipped her feet off the table and stood up.

"Now. I am not here to insult both of you unfortunate idiots. However I do like this idea. But I'm actually helping my dear Uncle with a case." Shayla said kissing Greg's cheek. As Donovan and Anderson stood there shock. "Another freak!" Anderson exclaimed! "Oi! That's my neice. Treat with her respect." Greg ordered as Shayla smiled while sitting on her Uncle's table,swinging her legs back and forth like a little girl with pure innocents. As if she had any left...

"So this case is left all of us clueless. Sherlock wouldn't take it. Surly." Lestrade said. "Sherly." Shayla smirked as Anderson almost burst out laughing. But took the file case. And then sighing. "What's like it up there? I mean you don't really think to hard, do you?" She said. "5th house of downer street. The guy is a murder and a rapist. Only does his play in the dark." Rolling her eyes. "And I'll be leaving. See you later Uncle." Kissing his cheek they both separate when they reached outside.

Meanwhile back at 221B Bakerstreet. For once Sherlock was acutally eating. John came in with bags of food. "Did Shay go?" Sherlock only murmered a "mmuh." As he insert another food. John walked passed him in the kitchen to only walk back and see the sight. "Are you eating?" Sherlock looked up from papers. "Yes." John gave him a funny look. "John?" Sherlock asked. "Oh. Erm you don't often eat. Hell you eat once a Month. For what I know." John said surprised. "Oh I thought it was something important." Sherlock dismissed John away. "Sherlock. It is your eating. And you should. It's not healthy for you not eating." John said and Sherlock ignored him, waving him away, as John gave up. Sighing he made him self some tea.

John. Thought about Shayla. He imagine her personality. John sat on his arm chair and took out his laptop to see the recent news even if he had read the newspaper. He had nothing better to do. It was his day off. Sure could have slept the whole day. But Sherlock. Sherlock will do anything in his power just to annoy his best mate.

An hour passed and nothing good was happening. "I'm going to nap. Sherlock please do not disturb me. And Sherlock don't set anything on fire, explode any objects And shoot the god damn wall." John said before heading towards his room. Sherlock merely waved his hands. Ignoring the words that still linger around the room.

Sherlock finished eating as he continued to work as his mind race a certin voice kept teasing him. "Wrong." It kept repeting. "SHUT UP!" Sherlock snapped as there was a finguar behind him. "Jesus Sher. I just came back to collect my forgotten snood. "Sherlock turned around see Shayla there. "How- Mrs Hudson." He growled. "Go away I'm working." She rose a brow. "On something that is failing you." She took her snood."See you soon Sher." She said skipping down the stairs. As Sherlock looked longly at where she disappeared.

Sherlock sighed at what he was feeling. Tingles in his stomach. "What is this feeling?" He groan as he never experience this feelings, sure he had Irene. But that was nothing but mutral feeling. He never had the tingle feelings. "Ugh.." He said groaning as he start banging his head repetly on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE- I Do not own Sherlock. And If I did. It wouldn't be a good as Mark Gatniss and Steven Moffat's ideas. Also credits goes to Arthur Conan Doyle as well!

ANOTHER NOTE- I GET FACTS ON A WEBSITE CALLED SHERLOCK FACTS WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT. SO YEAH... FORGOT TO SAY THIS IS SET IN SIGN OF THREE

* * *

3rd POV

Shayla was lying on the couch of her Uncle's home,waiting for Greg. In her tank top and sweats. Greg moved out from his wife after the affair. Shayla liked being alone. She would actually do something productive to stop her from being bored. So reading kept her occupied. It felt like hours when she fell asleep. Greg slowly came in. As he was going to sleep on the couch not bothering to all the way to his room. But he did noticed some one already taking that place. He sees Shayla her right arm dangling with a book slipping out. Greg took the book gently and book marked it for her.

Greg picked her put and carried her to her room. As she snugged into Greg into more. He softly laughed Remembering that Shayla would do Something like that, when she visit him when she was younger. Putting her on her bed and putting covers on her. Kissing her forehead he said "Night sweetheart." He heard a small murmured from Shayla. "Night Uncle." As He smiled. Thinking he was already upstairs he would just go to sleep in his room For the first time in a few weeks. Changing into PJ. He heard a scream coming from Shay's Room. Fully awake he dashed into her room as she continued to scream louder and louder every minute. She tossed and turned in her bed. Greg jumped on her and violently shook her awake. Her eyes shot open with new tears spilling out. "Uncle." She breath out. "Shay..." Greg murmured into her hair.

"DO you want to talk about it?" He asked as she shook her head. "Go to sleep uncle. I know you are sleepy. Don't worry about me" Greg open his mouth but closed it as he saw Shay glare. "Alright. But feel free to wake me up,Okay?" Shay nodded. "Thanks Uncle." Kissing his cheek before he went and closed the door behind him. Shay lied back down afraid to go back to sleep. But what scared her mostly is when she thought about them when she is fully awake and she can't stop herself from thinking her past.

_~FlashBack~_

_Shayla smiled at the boy who slowly ran his hand up and down. Her head on his chest and her legs weightlessly on his lap. As the boy ran his hand up and down her back, he muttered words of love in her ears. She was in love. She knew this was her soulmate. But her father would never improve. Nor her best friend. You see the boy had mess dark hair. He wore an evil smirked but was protective of his girlfriend. The only person he loved, not even his family, she would listen to him. Care for him. He loved her and she loved him. He had brown eyes to match his hair. He was pale. Common from someone who was Irish. Yes he had an Irish accent. She loved and adore. But he loved her fully Londoner accent. "SHAYLA MEGHAN LESTRADE GET AWAY FROM THAT MORIARTY!" Her father pulled his daughter from the inside of Moriarty Black Aston Martin. Her father had a strong grip on her upper arm as she tried to escape. "STAY AWAY MORIARTY." She heard the venom in her father's voice. As She saw the hurt in his eyes. "James..." She whispered. Once inside, and seeing his car leave. She rushed upstairs. Her father can hear her cries. As Her mother gave him a look of disappointment._

_~End Of Flash Back~_

Shayla loved him, James Moriarty. Her heart rushed as the sudden panic of her flashback. Her breathing was not normal. Noway near normal. She closed her eyes hoping James face just disappeared, but another flash back came into mind.

_~Flash Back~_

_"Shut up Sherlock, it's quite obvious that I am more intelligent since I actually remember the British History and other things that we learnt in Primary school!" She laughed as Sherlock scrunch up his nose. "Not important." He said simply. They were walking to their favourite place. Speedy's. Entering they ordered the usual. Coffee for Shay and Nothing for Sherlock. They usually have a simple conversation or study. They were both in their last year. Shayla was being held back because of her high remarks and sarcasm and also annoying the hell out of the teacher. So leading her with many detention and suspension. So she was 17 years old as Sherlock who skipped a year was 15 years old. They didn't care about the age difference. _

_Shayla was only three years younger than James. Who was twenty. Shayla was lonely without him. HE went to a family holiday. And how much she knows he hated bonding time. Sherlock's birthday was coming up. January 6th. "How's your boyfriend?" She rolled her eyes. "You don't even bother to learn his name." She said. "Why should I? It's not important to me." She almost chock on her coffee. "Geez, Great friend." He smiled and winked. "I have to go" She said standing up. Fixing her uniform she headed outside._

_Until she felt warm arms around her. She was near a ally. She could smell a familiar scent. "Great place to meet, James." She said turning around and see a light smile upon his lips. "James, I missed you!" She said hugging him tightly. "I missed you as well, lómhara." She knew what it meant. It was Irish for Precious. Shayla was half Welsh because of her mother, she called him: Baradwys. Meaning Paradise. She was his precious while he was her paradise. It started to rain as they shared one last kiss. They both looked up and laughed. Shay missed his laugh. Before they parted they said one thing to each other. "I would wait a thousand years until I will get your father to approve of me, lómhara" Shay smiled. "And I would wait a thousand years to be with you, Baradwys"_

_~End of Flash Back~_

_Shayla Smiled at the t_hought, her Baradwys. Her love. Her everything. Until that night, the horror of her face. She was alone in the world. Her heart breaks every time. You can even hear it smash. She never got in a relationship ever again. And this is why.

_~Another (Last) Flash back~_

_"I LOVE HIM. AND HE LOVES ME! SO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Shay screamed. Her father went drinking again. Not enough to make him drunk. But he did drank. "I DON'T CARE! HE IS A MORIARTY! A EVIL LITTLE SCUM BAG." He roared back. Shay's mother could see the sadness in her daughter's eyes. Her mother could tell she was in love. When they saw them, they both had hope and love in their eyes. They way She looked in Shayla's Father. Shay's eyes became emotionless. "DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO DO. I AM OLD ENOUGH." Shay was eighteen. James twenty-one. James was dragged into the house and saw the whole fight. "PISS OFF. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU!" Her father screamed. As he pulled out a revolver. Shay's eyes widen noticing who it was being pointed at. James. James's eyes widen at the sight. He didn't want to go. Not yet. Not like this. The trigger was pulled as he pushed Shayla away. The bullet hit him. In the chest._

_Shayla looked over and saw James. "JAMES!" She cried. Falling on his chest. "James don't leave me. Please. Just stay awake." She murmured to him, noticing he was still breathing. But losing quickly. Shayla's father still hadn't realised what he had done. And tried to pull her away. But luckily she got away and cried and cried on his chest. Her boyfriend's heart slowly faded away. "Stay awake Baradwys." She hiccuped out. "Please move on, for me, Iomhara." As he took his last breath and still eyes was open wide. He was more pale than he was. She closed his eyes. As Shay's mother comforted her. "Honey... I know. Don't worry. He will always be with you." Shay did not say a word but only looked at her dead boyfriend on the floor of her living room._

_Her mother stood up. "You care for that brat of a Moriarty?" asked with a sneer. Soon they got in a heated argument. Until another bullet was shot. Shay turned around and see her mother lying dead. Rushing to her side. She closed her eyes. "YOU MURDERER!" She screamed standing up. Now Mr Lestrade realised what he did. "May-bell!" He cried. But Shay pushed him away. "You monster" She said heartless. As Mr Lestrade stared at the floor, Shayla exhaled deeply. "My Mother. My Baradwys. I will never forget you."_

_That night Mr Lestrade was arrested for murder of two people. Guilt killed him and he turn himself in. Shay moved with her Uncle. Then heard that her father committed suicide. Shay would often go to the Holmes home and be comforted by Sherlock. Because of the lost of her boyfriend. She didn't talk for two years. When she turned 20 years old she had the courage to talk. But did not have the courage to go back out to the world. One month after her birthday she had the courage to go outside. But after 5 years she couldn't fall in love. Now a year has pasted. 26 years old. James would be 29 years old. She hoped they would be married. Shayla has never ever looked at the world so differently. She noticed that the world had both good and bad. The world is a mess with hatred words and harmful action._

_~End Of Flash Back~_

Shayla had tears running down. She wiped them away and looked at the time. 8am. Well there is no point going to bed for her. Shay got up and showered and got changed into a simple Shirt that said "I do what I want" with browny/gray-y colour skinny jeans And leather boots. She went down stairs and started to make breakfast. "Uncle must be really tired yesterday." She muttered to herself as she started to make bacon and eggs. I hear footsteps down the stairs. "Morning Uncle." She smiled. Well faking it of course. "Morning sweetheart." Morning was silent. "Day off?" She asked. As Greg Nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to Sherlock's. So rest if you want." He smiled."Don't be late. and if you are text me!" He called.

Shaya POV (Sorry for the interruption. Between here. I reread this and I started going first person. So please do forgive.)

"Okay! Bye!" I said wrapping my jacket on and hailing a taxi. "221B Baker Street Please!" I said paying the at the door of Sherlock's flat. I unlocked it since I stole it of Sherlock's tea table. I headed up stairs after greeting Mrs Hudson. I open the door to see Sherlock groaning in his armchair. "Yellow!" I smiled falling on to him. I hear a small groan. "Purple." he managed to say. "So what is happening?" I asked making myself comfortable as Sherlock wrapped his skinny arms around me. "John and Mary is coming." I looked at him. "Mary? Oh Mary Morstan. John's soon-to-be wife." Sherlock nodded.

"Wedding plans?" I said as Sherlock flipped over a page in a book. He nodded noticing that I was on my phone. "Wait how did you get in here?" He asked putting his book down. "Took your keys while you weren't looking." I said shrugging my shoulder. He blinked then slowly rising the book to his eyes level. 39 minutes passes and we were still in the same position. John and a very pretty lady comes . I deduced her and the only thing that sprung out was Liar. I shook it off and turned back to my phone as me and Sherlock merely nodded. "Hi Shay. Mee-" I raised a hand. "Mary Morstan. Future wife. Very pretty as well. Good choice." I said as Sherlock smirked behind the me off. Landing on the floor. Sherlock clapped his hands. "Shall we?"

Hours later. John sat on his arm chair looking through his phone. As Sherlock and Mary had a conversation about napkins or something. I lifted my book again seeing Mary went out to the kitchen with John. I went to get some food. As i heard about taking Sherlock on a case. I walk out and I fall onto the sofa and watch Sherlock make a swan? Wait what? Youtube... Suddenly A Wild John comes out and talks to Sherlock about a case. It was super effective! I rolled my eyes as it was only me and invited me to the wedding. I gladly accepted. "Mary? When is the wedding?" I asked. "6 months for something." i nodded. "Okay... Just wondering."

Turning back to my book. "He likes you, you know." I turn back to see Mary smirking. "Eh?" I asked. "Sherlock." "Seriously? Nope not a chance. Sherlock is Sherlock. Non-Human. I said as she smiled. "Quite obvious."She said. "I doubt that." I said rolling my eyes. "Why would he want to go out with someone who is two bloody years older?!" I asked no-one. But Mary answered. "Sherlock." We both looked at each other and laughed.

That how it started. Me and Sherlock dating. Nervous struck me. What if something happen to him? I didn't really bother listening to Sherlock's best man speech which made me giggle since he can't even do that. But he was flirting with Jeanine. Sherlock knows how to flirt. I scoff. As he walked up and down. He muttered things under his breath. Then wrote something to John's friend... Making Mary,Sherlock,John and the other man to leave. Sherlock texted me before I could even move to follow them. "Don't move. Keep on eye of the photographer -SH" I spotted the guy, who looked completely innocent. 6 months of Dating Sherlock Holmes and when he comes back he was smiling at Jeanine, and only stared at me.

I left early. Didn't want to see Sherlock. I changed my clothes into spare clothes I had in the back. I see Sherlock entering the car. "Darling, where are you going?" I growled and punched his arm. "Leaving." I said starting up the car. "Why?" I groan. "Because I don't want to see my boyfriend flirting with another person. You know what? Leave get out. We are over MR HOLMES." I kicked him out and slammed the door. Locking the doors and buckling myself in. I drove away. I needed a place to stay. My mothers lodge in Wales.

* * *

Hello! Sorry For a Massive time skip. Some things about Shay in this chapter. I will possibly do more about her and Sherlock in the next chapter. Maybe Jim and Her. Anyway... Please review. And follow or favourite. I don't care really... Well i kinda do. Any way thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
